


Hot Chocolate

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first-person narration, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-12
Updated: 2000-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats hot chocolate on a cold day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

Cold out there, isn't it?

You snort softly, shaking the snow off your coat and flicking the wet hair out of your eyes.

Well, I *am* the king of the obvious, you know. It's a gift.

Go ahead, roll your eyes at me. You know it doesn't bother you nearly as much as you pretend.

Besides, I've seen you hiding a smile at my extravagant little jokes far too many times. One of these days I'll get you to laugh outright, and that'll be that. No more pretending that you aren't as real as the rest of us. My mission of making you perfect will be complete.

Until then I have to keep working on you, though.

Oi, want some hot chocolate? It'll take some of the chill off, you know.

Another small victory: this is one of the things you've allowed me to teach you, the joys of a cup of hot chocolate on these cold, snow-laced days. And it pleases me to no end that you won't drink it now without the handful of marshmallows that I provide.

Yes, I'm working hard on you... most encouragingly of all, you're working with me.

Looking at the lean lines of your body as you cradle your hot chocolate in fingers that you're willing to admit can feel the cold these days, I have to smile. And when I lean over and kiss your warm, chocolate flavored mouth, you're not too surprised.

This must be the best mission I've ever assigned myself.


End file.
